Hottie in the House
by x0longhornsbabyy0x
Summary: There is a new guest at the Tipton! This is kinda a movie type fanfic. My first one! Zack falls for the new girl! She appears something way different on the outside! Zack loves her for what she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am not in any way affiliated with the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Disney Channel.

Rated Teen for Romance/Humor

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Movie Fanfiction**

Part One

_(Maddie at Candy Counter and London entering)_

London: (Running in) Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!

Maddie: What! What! What!

London: I really need a favor from you.

Maddie: Why do you always come to me when you want something?

London: I don't want anything.

_(Maddie looks surprised)_

London: I need something.

Maddie: What is it?

London: I need you to pick up my step-cousin from the airport. She's flying in from New York.

Maddie: Why can't you get your limo driver to do that?

London: He's already booked for tomorrow. Ivana has a Puppy Pooch Salon appointment. And floor seats to the Celtics basketball game. I forgot about her Red Carpet Premiere to the new Paws Parlor. Which means she'll have to get a new outfit…

Maddie: Okay. That dog does more fun things in one day than I've done in my life. Besides, why would I want to babysit some bratty kid?

London: _(Pulls out a stack of money)_ Because there's cash involved.

Maddie: Just call me the babysitter!

London: Chanel needs to be picked up tomorrow at 10:15.

Maddie: Is that AM or PM?

London: Don't you mean the _(Says them like words) _am and the pm?

Maddie: _(sarcastically)_ Yes, London. So, which one is it?

London: Which one is the sunny one?

Maddie: The AM.

London: You mean the am.

Maddie: Right.

_(Zack suddenly appears behind counter with Maddie) _

Zack: Hey sweet thang. Hit me up with some sugar. And I don't mean the powdery stuff.

Maddie: London, please get me a barf bag.

London: Eww. I don't want barf all over me.

Zack: So, baby, I can't help overhearing London's cousin is coming in tomorrow.

Maddie: Hopefully she's your age so you can go harass her all day instead of me.

Zack: There's no one I love as much as you, Maddie.

Maddie: Aww, how sweet.

Zack: Is that a yes for our date on Friday at Chez O'Douis?

Maddie: You have reservations there?

Zack: No but if I do will you go out with me?

Maddie: Not a chance.

Zack: Didn't think so.

London: _(Has been reading a magazine this whole time)_ Oh my god!

Zack and Maddie: What!

London: Cupcakes Shoe Emporium is closing! Wait. I'll just get Daddy to buy it for me. Problem solved.

Maddie: You know, London, money doesn't solve everything.

London: It solved your babysitting problem.

Maddie: Then again, maybe it does.

Zack: Well Maddie, I have homework tonight. I feel dumb and need a tutor. Can you help me?

Maddie: Unfortunately I am babysitting you tonight. So, I will help you then.

Zack: Ahem.

Maddie: Ahem what? Oh, right. Sorry. I'm little-man-sitting tonight.

Zack: There ya go, babe. See you tonight, sugar.

End of Scene 1…will be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Hottie in the House

Chapter 2: The Arrival

(Zack and Cody are sitting on the lobby couch playing handheld video games, Maddie is organizing the Candy Counter, Moseby is at the Front Desk swiping his finger across it, then looking at it and he's disgusted since it has dust on it)

Zack: I beat Level 69! Wooooo! What level are you on? Let me guess, 1!

Cody: Actually, I'm on Level 78.

Zack: How did you get that far ahead of me?

Cody: It was quite simple, actually. After calculating the concepts of the Dark Lord's

paths and finding the circumference of the fortress, I- (_gets cut off) _

Zack: Dude, just drop it.

(Cody gives him a stare)

(A pretty girl comes in from that turning door in the lobby. She has long, straight, golden hair, green eyes, tan skin and is dressed very fashionably.)

(Zack and Cody turn around)

Both: Whoa.

Zack: Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me!

(Cody pinches him)

Zack: Ow!

(The girl comes their way)

Girl: Um, can you tell me which blonde 15 year old is Maddie?

(It shows a lobby full of blonde teens)

Zack: (In a daze) I'm Jack. Uh, I mean Mack. No, wait, Zack! That's it!

Girl: I'm Chanel. Is this your twin? (Referring to Cody)

Cody: Uh-huh. I'm Cody. The one that doesn't get hypnotized by pretty girls like you.

(By now,Zack is just staring at Chanel…in a daze)

Chanel: Are you saying I'm not hypnotizable?

Cody: No! Not at all! I'm saying Zack is stupid for being hypnotized by your beauty.

Chanel: (Gives him the oh no you didn't look) In that case, Zack would you like to go out sometime?

Zack: Yyyyyeee-

Chanel: Yes?

Zack: (Nods his head)

Chanel: Meet me here in the lobby at 8 O'clock tonight then.

(Chanel leaves off into the elevator while London comes out. They bump into each other.)

London: Watch where you're going!

Chanel: It's me, Chanel!

London: Oh my gosh! I had no idea that was you! It's my favorite step-cousin!

Chanel: I'm your only step-cousin!

(Zack and Cody's attention is caught by this reunion thing)

Zack: Wait! You're London's cousin that's coming in from New York?

Chanel: I'm here already.

Maddie: I have to babysit that brat all day?

London: Maddie, what did I give you?

Maddie: Right. Right. I meant Wooooo! I get to babysit that, uh, mat all day!

Chanel: I'm a mat?

Maddie: No! Not at all! I'm confusing myself! (Takes a deep breath) So, Chanel, how old are you?

Chanel: I'm 12, but my 13th birthday is in 2 days.

Maddie: You know, Zack and Cody over there are 12, about to be 13, also.

Chanel: I've met them.

Maddie: Oh crap.

Chanel: They're not that bad. Maybe I'll take them shopping with me tomorrow.

Maddie: Can you take me?

Chanel: Sure. I'll let you drive the Porsche.

Maddie: Oh my god! I love you, Chanel! (Jumps up and down and hugs her)

Chanel: I'm not like that.

(Maddie stops)

Zack: Wait a second. I'm not going shopping all day with 2 chicks, who happen to be beautiful hotties. I don't wanna hold bags or go looking for shoes and purses.

Chanel: I was gonna go to Ron Jon. I need to buy a new board. Water and skate.

(Everyone looks at her)

Chanel: I mean, go to, you know, that street with all that shoe stores.

Zack: Don't you mean that skate shop with-

Chanel: Shut the hell up!

(Zack steps back)

London: I have to go. I don't have time for this. Bye, Chanel. I'll see you later.

Chanel: Bye London!

(They hug)

(London goes back into the elevator)

Chanel: I thought she would never leave.

(She pulls some stuff out of her shopping bags)

(You see Chanel take off her jacket to reveal a Volcom tank top. She takes off her skirt revealing her plaid Bermuda shorts. She takes off her flip flops and puts on some etnies. To top it off, she puts on her backwards cap and her skateboard, which is pink, comes out of the bag also.)

(Everyone is still staring at her)

Cody: What happened to all the girly clothes?

Chanel: Let's have story time. I've always dressed up al girly for every time I see London. Anytime I don't, I wear my regular clothes.

Cody: You skateboard?

Chanel: And surf and snowboard.

Zack: Me too!

Cody: You suck though!

Zack: Not at skateboarding. I won 3 Championships.

Chanel: Impressive. I've been to Junior World 7 times. Won 1st place in all.

Zack: Yours is better. So, you like video games?

Chanel: No.

(Zack gets kinda sad)

Chanel: I love them.

Zack: Let's go!

Chanel: Okay. Just make sure London doesn't see me! I got an extra board if you wanna go up the elevator then ride down the stairs.

Zack: I'm in!

(Chanel grabs the boards and they skate to the elevator knocking Moseby down on the way.)

Moseby: Who was that girl?

Maddie: That was Chanel Tipton.

Moseby: No!

Maddie: Yes!

Moseby: Weren't you supposed to be baysitting her? And didn't London pay you?

Maddie: Yes and yes, but looks like she can babysit herself!


End file.
